The present invention relates to a plumbing fitting for plumbing systems, and more particularly relates to a fitting device which can be effectively employed in new and/or old construction which has advantages over heretofore known types of plumbing fittings. For example, typical fittings are illustrated in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 622,326, 846,600, 911,748, 924,839, 991,142, 1,362,718, 1,152,973, 2,866,981, and 3,850,459.
The present invention relates generally to plumbing systems, and in particular reference to the installation and/or repair of water-closet "bends" which make the connection with and carry the soil from the closet to the soil-pipe stack, and is so constructed that it provides for the discharge of waste from the bathtub, lavatory, sink, or other fixtures into the soil-pipe stack. More specifically, the invention relates to an improved plumbing fitting device which is constructed in a manner so it provides for carrying the waste from lavatories, bath-tubs, sinks, and the like into the soil-type stack and which can be readily adapted to various conditions and which may be used in a variety of positions.
In typical applications, the fitting device of the invention may be advantageously used to repair an existing closet "bend", particularly on a second floor of an existing dwelling where one wants to repipe the second floor. In such case, there will be a substantial labor and material savings where you can merely cut-off the existing waste piping and replace such piping through the lead "bend" resulting in a substantial monetary savings. This comes about by reason of the fact that you do not have to tear-out the downstairs walls or ceiling to re-pipe the upstairs.
In the invention, the transverse hub section includes an upper 11/2 inch port and a lower 2 inch port with the upper port being disposed above the longitudinal center line of the fitting device. By this arrangement, the piping for a lavatory and tub may be taken out of the top of the fitting, whereas, the lower port may act as a waste for a shower. Accordingly, the upper port may act as a vent which may be useful in an apartment house with the plumbing fixtures on the other floors coming down the same stack. Therefore, by this arrangement there is provided a wide flexability in the use of the fitting device in residential, industrial and commercial applications.
In the invention, a further advantage is to minimize the tendency to "plug-up". For example, many plumbing codes object to horizontal piping of reduced diameter (i.e. 11/2 in.-2 in.) coming into a closet (bend) for the reason that there is not sufficient "sweep" area to avoid clogging or plugging. In the present invention, this problem is overcome by the reason of the fact that the interior area provides a "sweep" in both directions so that the "sweep" is not only in the direction of flow, but also in a direction opposite to the flow through the fitting device. Accordingly, in the invention the transverse hub section opens into the maximum transverse diameter of the fitting which slopes, in part, in a direction against the flow. In essence, therefore, the transverse section opens onto a maximum drainage area within the fitting which provides an optimum "spillway" to reduce any tendancy to clog or plug the fitting and hence, the plumbing system.
In a further aspect of the invention, the fitting is so constructed and arranged such that the fitting can be cut to provide a straight pipe section with pipe branches thereon. For example, in a rural type installation, you may have a hub coming out of the ground, such that you can cut the lead "bend" off to a point where it is straight and then cement the other end so that you can branch-off and then plumb the lavatory too, for example. In another words, in this case, the lavatory, (toilet) rests directly on top of the straight piece of the pipe fitting. This will be more apparent as the following description proceeds in connection with the accompanying drawings thereof.
In another aspect of the invention, it will be recognized that the fitting device of the present invention in addition to being used as a straight piece of pipe with branches, can be used in at least four (4) different positions. Accordingly, the fitting device can be used not only as a repair to an existing closet "bend", but can be used in respect to new installations in for example, a main vent on a high-rise building or the like. Moreover, many various applications of the fitting are contemplated for plumbing installations in the present invention.
In an additional aspect of the invention, the transverse multiple port arrangement overcomes the problems when obstacles are in the way and/or when the installation has an elevation or pitch problem. For example, it is general practice to arrange the toilet bowl near the vertical wall which covers the stack, to economize in space, as bathrooms are ordinarily relatively small. The coupling which is provided on the vertical stack is horizontal and at right angles to the coupling and when the toilet bowl is on center with respect to the stack, the bottom of the toilet bowl may be connected with the coupling of the stack by a unitary pipe having a straight horizontal portion. Heretofore, the coupling element has often been made in several separate connected tubular sections, including elbows or the like. Due to the short space (i.e. 12 inches) such prior couplings, as a double-Y or the like, are not only difficult to make and expensive, but requires additional space such as from 14 to 17 inches from the wall, for example.
Accordingly, in the present invention, it will be seen that there is provided a simple, yet rugged fitting device which is of a unitary, one-piece construction which saves a great deal of time and expense to the installer and hence, saving of expense to the owner of the property. The fitting device can be readily used for repair and/or new construction and enables the user to dispence with the necessity of using two or more connected fittings. Further objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the following description proceeds taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.